Conventionally, case-type fuses (such as J-Case, M-Case, and the like) are fuses with a pair of female terminals for receipt of a pair of male blade terminals. Typically, both blades are connected to a printed circuit board (PCB). One of the blades is typically connected to the feed connector, and the other to an output load. The fuse is employed to prevent excessive current from inadvertently being applied to wires connecting the output load.